Crescent Moon
by Night Blooming Rose
Summary: Powerful businessman,Sesshomaru gets a shock when his mother adopts the human girl,Rin. Feelings begin to form between the adopted siblings. But Sesshoumaru is engaged.Torn, he must choose between his heart and his business. A Sess/Rin forbidden romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Lonely Mother &amp; the Lonely Child<p>

* * *

><p>Satomi was a very rich demoness, with all the wealth of her father, which was now all hers. She had never had to work a day in her life. She lived a life of complete luxury, only having to do what she wanted. She had married the rich businessman, Inutaisho, and had a powerful son, named Sesshomaru. She seemed to have the ideal life. But it had gone downhill. Her and her husband divorced, there never was any love involved, so that was fine with her. She had gained custody of Sesshomaru, so her life was grand, as long as she had him. To her it was better than before.<p>

When her life went downhill was the day Sesshomaru left. He was now grown and had gone to the big city to work for his father's business. He wanted power and to make a life for himself. He would one day inherit his father's business, so he needed to learn everything there was. She seemed fine at first when he left, but as the days past she became very lonely. She was all alone in her lavish mountainside home, tucked away in a place hardly anyone knew of.

Satomi now sat on her antique couch that was in the old world style, which was the style of her entire home. She loved collecting antiques, and it was evident. She also liked to always be dressed in fine gowns. Currently she was in a dark purple evening gown and a fur boa around her arms. She was drinking fine imported tea, just staring out the window.

Suddenly something on the television caught her eye. It was show promoting adopting children. She looked to see a bunch of children, both demon and human lined up. There was one that caught her eye. It was not a demon, but a human girl. She was put in the corner, as if to not be seen. She was different from all the rest. She had no fear in her eyes like the others, and she looked all alone. She watched as couples went to all of the children, but passed over the girl that caught her eye. Nobody would give her a second glance, but Satomi couldn't take her eyes off the four year old girl.

Satomi: _She's all alone. Like me._

Satomi looked off as an idea came to her.

* * *

><p>At the orphanage, the four year old girl sat off by herself. Her name was Rin and nobody ever seemed to notice her. Everybody including the caretakers acted as though she never existed. Unless she did something wrong, and then they punished her, and what they considered wrong was her trying to get food for herself. She never spoke to anyone. She had never spoken since her family was killed by robbers, the reason for her being here.<p>

Rin hugged her knees closed to her and closed her eyes. Suddenly a cold, yet playful voice reached her ears. She tried to listen, but she could not make out the words. Then there were the sounds of footsteps coming her way, and then a shadow fell across her. She looked up to see the beautiful, Satomi looking down at her. The demoness held out her hand to her and smiled.

Satomi: "Hello, I am Satomi, and I would like to take you home with me."

All of the caretakers gasped. They certainly didn't want Rin to be adopted by Satomi. True they did not like Rin, but they wanted her to suffer, not be adopted by the richest woman in all of Japan, to live a lavish lifestyle. Now, not only did they hate Rin, they envied her.

Rin stared at Satomi's hand in disbelief, then up at Satomi herself. She put a hand to her chest, and gave the demoness a questioning look, which caused Satomi to smile.

Satomi: "Yes, you. I want you to be my daughter."

The head caretaker went over to Satomi, with a look of desperation.

Woman: "Please Lady Satomi, there are far better children that this girl. She does not even speak, and she is very bad. She would only bring you shame."

Satomi turned and gave and gave a deadly glare at the woman. The woman gulped and stepped back.

Satomi: "I decide which child I shall adopt, and she is the only one I shall. No other."

Rin stared up at the powerful Satomi in amazement, causing the demoness to look down at her. Rin smiled up her, with a bright beautiful smile. The smile softened Satomi, and caused her to smile back.

Satomi: "Yes. She is the one."

Satomi reached down and picked up Rin, holding her close.

Satomi: "You shall live with me from hence forth."

An even brighter smile crossed Rin's face.

By intimidation and power Satomi adopted Rin right away, and immediately took her home. The whole ride home Rin sat in Satomi's lap, being soothed and talked to nicely. Rin was in absolute heaven. She was being held and loved by a woman that seemed to adore her, and Satomi didn't seem to mind that she didn't speak.

* * *

><p>That night Satomi and Rin laid in Satomi's bed, in her lavish bedroom, yet was still cozy. Satomi was reading a book to Rin, while Rin cuddled up to her. They were both in matching lavender night gowns, which Rin just looked adorable in, while Satomi looked elegant.<p>

When the book came to its end, Satomi put it down and turned to Rin, brushing her bangs.

Satomi: "You are such a unique and special girl to have taken to me so."

Rin looked up at Satomi and smiled. Then the girl looked over at the side table to see a stuffed toy dog. It was a white dog demon to be exact. Rin reached out and too the dog, looking at it with a smile.

Satomi: "This was made to look like my son, Sesshomaru in his true form. Would you like to have it? I'll gladly give it to you."

Rin looked up at Satomi with an incredulous look on her face. Suddenly she lunged for Satomi, and wrapped her little arms around the demoness' neck.

Rin: "Thank you, Mama."

Satomi's eyes widened, and then she returned the hug with a smile.

Satomi: "You are welcome, my daughter."

Rin fell asleep that night with the stuffed dog in her arms, in the safety of her new mother's arms.

* * *

><p><em>4 years later...<em>

Sesshomaru was in his corner office, in his father's huge building. He was a natural in the business world and easily earned his position as vice president. He promised to be a great businessman. He was busy doing work, when his door opened and the click clack of high heels was heard.

Sesshomaru look up to see a wind demoness with red eyes looking down at him. She had her black hair in a bun with feathers in it. She wore a seductive red dress that showed off a good bit of cleavage. Sesshomaru went back to work as she sat herself on his desk.

Kagura: "So, Sesshomaru, I was wondering if I could go home with you. You know, have a little fun."

Sesshomaru glanced up at Kagura, before going back to work.

Sesshomaru: "No."

Kagura: "Oh, come on Sesshomaru. It'll be so fun."

Kagura leaned over and began walking her fingers seductively up his chest.

Kagura: "Please, Sesshomaru. We haven't done it yet, and we're engaged. You have yet to kiss me in fact. You have no idea what you're missing."

Sesshomaru glared at Kagura and pushed her fingers away.

Sesshomaru: "No, Kagura."

Kagura: "Oh, Sesshomaru, people will start thinking we're not engaged at this rate."

"There are plenty of couples that wait till when they are married."

"We don't have to."

Sesshomaru glared at Kagura for her persistence, which she was quite gifted in.

Sesshomaru: "I'm leaving today to visit my mother anyways."

Sesshomaru: _Been over five years since I last saw her..._

Sesshomaru stood up and started to prepare to leave.

Kagura: "Oh! Well, I shall go with you. I'm sure she would love to meet the woman that captured your heart."

Sesshomaru instantly froze and raised an eyebrow at Kagura, who paid no mind. She latched in to his arm and began to trace seductive circles on his chest.

Kagura: "It'll be like a vacation for us. And I'm sure I'm everything your mother wanted for you. It would be so nice to meet her."

Sesshomaru: "I'd rather not give her a heart attack."

Kagura playfully slapped Sesshomaru's chest and gave a little laugh.

Kagura: "You do have a sense of humor."

Sesshomaru glared at Kagura, and then disentangled himself from her.

Sesshomaru: "No. And that's final."

Kagura pouted, but spoke no more of the matter, which Sesshomaru was grateful for. Sesshomaru gathered all of his things and left his betrothed in the office.

Kagura: _Well, I'll get you in bed some way or another, Sesshomaru. And I have the perfect idea._

Inutaisho had arranged for Sesshomaru and Kagura to get married years ago for business reasons. Though Sesshomaru was not big on the idea, he agreed, for if he didn't he would not inherit the, and it would all go to Inuyasha. Kagura was extremely wealthy and had very good connections, so she was the perfect choice, and how Sesshomaru loathed that she was.

Sesshomaru headed to his father's office and opened the door. Inutaisho immediately looked up at him.

Sesshomaru: "I'm leaving to see Mother."

Inutaisho: "Then have a good trip."

Sesshomaru nodded and left.

* * *

><p>Rin ran down the stairs full of energy and giggles, with stuff toy that looked like Sesshomaru's true form in her arms. She had on a lavender dress, and she simply looked adorable. Without a second thought she ran into the parlor and jumped into the lap of her adoptive mother. Satomi looked down at the girl with a smile.<p>

Satomi: "You're up early this morning, Rin."

Rin smiled and nodded.

Rin: "I'm excited!"

Satomi smiled at Rin. She had never been lonely after adopting the girl and was so thankful for her.

Satomi: "What are you excited about?"

Rin held up her toy dog, which she had named, Fluffy.

Rin: "I get to finally meet my elder brother."

Satomi stroked Rin's hand lovingly. It was true; she treated the girl like a doll. They had grown so close, that they were like actual mother and daughter.

Satomi: "Yes, indeed. And he should be here soon."

Rin smiled brightly.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru pulled up to his mother's house, and looked at it. It still looked the same as he had remembered it. It was covered in vines, and surrounded by flowers. Without hesitation, he walked up to the door and entered. He immediately headed to the parlor. What he saw caused him to freeze and just stare, with slightly wider eyes. It was a scene he never thought to see: his mother holding a human girl, lovingly.<p>

Satomi looked up at him, and smiled. She seemed amused by his shock.

Satomi: "Sesshomaru, meet Rin, your little sister."

Rin turned to Sesshomaru and looked at him with a smile, and all Sesshomaru could do was stare.

* * *

><p><strong>Divine Rose AN**: Well, what do you think? And don't worry the romance between Sesshomaru and Rin won't start till Rin is 15, 16. Oh, and I know that adoption was probably unrelistic, since I don't really know how it is done, but oh well. Later!


	2. Sesshoumaru's Reaction

**Disclaimer**: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Divine Rose AN**: Thank you all that reviewed my first chapter. I'm so thrilled to get that many reviewed. (^_^)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Sesshomaru's Reaction<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru could not believe what he was seeing, his mother, who loathed humans, as much as he, was holding a human child. That was certainly the last thing he thought he would ever see. What exactly had happened during the five years he was gone? He was now wondering if his mother had gone insane.<p>

Rin: "Elder Brother!"

Rin jumped off of Satomi's lap and ran to Sesshomaru, clasping onto his leg. He looked down at her, to see her looking up at him with a smile on her adorable face.

Sesshomaru: _No! She is not adorable._

Rin: "I'm so happy to finally meet you."

Rin's smile widened and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her.

Sesshomaru: _Perhaps she is not that bad for a human._

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly at that thought, and he let a low growl, escape his throat. Rin could not hear it, but Satomi did, and she raised an eyebrow, in question, at her son. Sesshomaru ignored it and looked down at Rin once more, who was still smiling brightly at him.

Sesshomaru looked back up at his mother with a serious expression that said he wanted answers. Now!

Satomi: "I adopted her."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly and then narrowed.

Sesshomaru: "When?"

Satomi: "Four years ago."

Sesshomaru started to open his mouth to say something, but was cut off by his mother.

Satomi: "We shall talk later. Right now you should get better acquainted with your new little sister."

At the mention of Rin, Sesshomaru looked down at her to see that she was still smiling up at him.

Sesshomaru: "Hn."

Rin followed Sesshomaru around all day, not letting the tall demon leave her sight. At first Sesshomaru seemed a little irritated, but then he didn't seem to care at all what she did. Strangely he didn't loathe her, he felt indifferent towards her. At least he was trying to pass it on as indifference, but since he had never let anyone tag along with him like that, that was very debatable.

Sesshomaru was sitting in the parlor reading a book now. He soon lowered it and Rin just staring at him with her big innocent brown eyes. He looked back at his book, and continued to read. Every so often he would look over it to see Rin still staring at him intently. Finally he sat the book on the inn table and looked over at the girl, giving her his full attention.

Sesshomaru: "Yes?"

Rin tilted her head to the side, confused by the question.

Rin: "Yes, what?"

Sesshomaru: "You need something or want to ask something?"

"No."

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"I'm watching you."

"I've noticed."

Rin tilted her head to the side.

Rin: "You noticed?"

Sesshomaru: "Yes."

Rin clapped her hands together and smiled brightly, which greatly confused Sesshomaru.

Rin: "My elder brother noticed me! Yay!"

Sesshomaru just stared at Rin, shocked at what she had said, and sounding so happy that he noticed her. In mere moments her gained his composure, and picked up his book once more.

* * *

><p>After spending the whole day being followed and watched by Rin, Sesshomaru was finally alone. Rin was taking a bath and getting ready for bed, that was the only reason she had left him.<p>

The sound of the pitter patter of little feet caused Sesshomaru to look up. In the door way stood Rin in a cute kitty pajamas, looking at him with wide innocent eyes. Suddenly Rin bolted to him and jumped into his lap, causing Sesshomaru's eyes to widen. He felt her little arms wrap around his neck in a tight embrace. Before he could even react she had pulled back and was now smiling at him.

Rin: "Good night, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru quickly gained his emotionless composure and looked down at Rin, nodding his good night. She didn't get off of him, which caused Sesshomaru to raise his eyebrow at her.

Satomi: "Rin, time for bed!"

Sesshomaru and Rin looked toward the door, where Satomi's voice had come from. She was standing there with a smirk on her face, caused by the sight before her. A human girl in Sesshomaru's lap was something nobody would believe unless they saw it with their own eyes.

Rin looked back at Sesshomaru, with a sad face.

Rin: "See you in the morning, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, noting the hopefulness in her voice.

Sesshomaru: "I'll be here."

Rin smiled brightly up at her elder brother with relief and happiness.

Rin: "Good night!"

Rin scampered off Sesshomaru's lap and ran into Satomi's waiting arms. Sesshomaru watched as his mother took the girl away and became lost in thought as he waited for his mother to return. She had promised to explain about Rin, once they were alone. He was quite eager to get the answer of why he now had a human little sister.

The door opened, and in walked Satomi. Sesshomaru watched her as she sat herself across from him in a chair. She looked at him for moment before deciding to speak.

Satomi: "Rin was hoping you would help put her to bed."

Sesshomaru: "That is beneath me."

"Hm. Well, I'm proud of you, Sesshomaru, you been really good to her. For you that is."

"Hn."

Sesshomaru eyed his mom as if looking for signs of mental problems.

Sesshomaru: "Why did you adopt her?"

Satomi: "I was lonely ever since you left."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his mother. That was not the answer he was looking for, and she knew it, and he knew she did.

Sesshomaru: "Why a human?"

Satomi waved her hand in the air in a dismissive manner.

Satomi: "I could tell she was special. I was just drawn to her."

Sesshomaru slightly furrowed his eyebrows at that, while Satomi smirked at him.

Satomi: "It seems I'm not the only one that's drawn to her."

Sesshomaru darted his eyed to his mother and glared at her.

Sesshomaru: "I am not drawn to her."

Satomi smirked at his denial.

Satomi: "Oh, alright. But it isn't like you to let a human girl follow you around without your objection. Let alone allow her to be your lap."

Sesshomaru: "She is now your adopted daughter and I respect that. That is the reason."

Satomi raised her eyebrow in question.

Satomi: "Of course."

Satomi stood up and started to leave the room, but paused at the doorway.

Satomi: "She really looks up to you. Don't disappoint her."

With that Satomi walked out of the room. Sesshomaru watched her, and thought about her last words to him.

Sesshomaru: "Hn."

* * *

><p>The weekend passed pretty much how the first day had gone. Rin followed Sesshomaru everywhere, and hugged him good night. Sesshomaru didn't protest, which caused his mother to constantly smirk at him, which he glared each time in return. That didn't get rid of her smirk though, rather it just widened it.<p>

Now, Sesshomaru stood on the porch step, with his suitcase packed, ready to leave to go back to the city. Rin was desperately clinging to his leg, not wanting him to go. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, as she tightened her hold on her elder brother even more.

Rin: "I don't want you to leave."

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl, with no emotion in his eyes.

Sesshomaru: "I must."

Rin looked up with him, and those eyes held so much sadness because of him, that he felt something tightening in his chest. He brushed the feeling aside, judging it as irrelevant.

Rin: "You shall come back soon, right?"

Sesshomaru: "We'll see."

Rin slowly nodded her head.

Satomi: "Let go, Rin. Sesshomaru needs to go. Even though we don't like it, we shouldn't keep him."

Rin reluctantly let go and looked off into the distance, something catching her eyes.

Rin: "I'll be right back!"

Sesshomaru and Satomi watched Rin run off, not having a clue what it was about. She soon came running back with flowers in her hands. She held them up to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't need anything from you."

Rin face turned to disappointment at those words, and she looked down. Satomi gave Sesshomaru a look, which he chose to ignore. Rin looked up and saw a pocket on her elder brother's long coat. She went over and stuck the flowers inside it and looked up at him. Sesshomaru looked at the flowers, the back at Rin.

Rin: "Please come back soon."

Sesshomaru looked down into Rin's eyes to see the tears swelling up once more, but worse than before. She truly began crying. Satomi picked her up and began trying to comfort her. Sesshomaru felt a stronger tightening in his chest, and tried to ignore it. He feeling like this because of a human girl was impossible. He quickly turned on his heels and got in his car, leaving his mother and new little sister behind.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru entered his apartment to find Kagura waiting for him. He gave her a glare, and then walked over to his desk. She walked up and sat on his desk, watching him as he turned his laptop on.<p>

Kagura: "I'm so glad you are back, Sesshomaru. I missed you terribly."

Sesshomaru: "Hn."

Kagura leaned forward showing even more of her cleavage. She huffed in annoyance when Sesshomaru didn't even so much as glance at her.

Kagura: "Don't you want to have a little fun after an awful trip?"

Sesshomaru: "I have work."

Kagura pouted.

Kagura: "Aw, but Sesshy-Poo, it's really great."

Sesshomaru glared at Kagura for the awful nickname.

Sesshomaru: "It's a distraction from work. And don't call me that."

Kagura ignored Sesshomaru and went behind him, loosely draping her arms around his neck. She lowered her mouth to his ear and her voice got real low and seductive like the famous mythological, demoness Succubus, who was the queen of seducing men.

Kagura: "You desperately need a distraction. You don't know what you're missing."

Sesshomaru: "I'm sure a lot of men know."

Kagura smirked with arrogance clearly written on her face.

Kagura: "Indeed. None were ever disappointed in me."

Kagura began to nibble on Sesshomaru's ear. Sesshomaru had had enough and pushed Kagura away him, and glared at the wind demoness.

Sesshomaru: "Enough of that!"

Kagura huffed and folded her arms. Her eyes then landed on the flowers in Sesshomaru's pocket and she began eyeing them with obvious contempt.

Kagura: "What are those flowers for?"

Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows, and then remembered Rin giving them to him. He took the flowers from his pocket and held them up to look at them. He got lost in thought in the memories of his weekend with Rin, which Kagura soon noticed and began to fume with jealousy. Sesshomaru ignored her and placed the flowers in a vase.

Kagura: "I see you found a little toy to play with. How could you when you have me, all that you will ever need."

Sesshomaru fought the urge to roll his eyes, settling to rub his temples.

Sesshomaru: "Get over yourself, Kagura."

Kagura huffed angrily.

Kagura: "Well, I decline my offer for tonight. I don't want to spend it with you after that."

Kagura stormed out of Sesshomaru's apartment and he sighed in relief. He really didn't feel like dealing with her at all, and what he already did was starting to give him a headache. He looked over at the flowers once more, Rin's smiling face instantly coming to mind.

Sesshomaru: _She is a unique girl. She holds no fear of me. Curious thing. Perhaps I should visit more often to figure her out._

* * *

><p><strong>Divine Rose AN**: Well, Sesshomaru seems to be in denial. Looks like he'll be visiting his mother and new little sister soon. Hehe.

And sorry for the long review reply. It is neccessary to explain something to one reviewer. Thanks for understanding. (^_^)

* * *

><p>Here is where I reply to the anonymous reviewers. Thanks so much everyone for your support. (^_^)<p>

**Jolie**: Yep, another one. Hehe. Hope this was fast enough. (Probably a little on the slow side for me. Hehe) A water gun, huh? Well, I got one too, and I'm not afraid to shoot back. LOL

Don't worry Sess will always loathe Kagura in this.(^_^) Yes, her voice is very disgusting. She always seemed to be flirting with Sess in the anime to me. Downing everyone, then praising Sess. She was like two-faced. LOL

Yep! Bonding time right now, then the romance. (^_^) Thanks for your compliments. They mean a lot to me. (^_^_

**erika**: Thanks. (^_^) Hope I don't disappoint.

**Lp**: Aww, thank you so much. (^_^) I'm so thrilled that you like all of my stories. (^_^) That means a lot to me. (^_^)

**stargatesam**: I'm glad you like it. (^_^)

**eyes of furry**: I am pleased to let you know that I'm just being real too. This idea is not use as far as I have search through this site and read stories over here since I joined this community. This is definitely my original idea and no matter whar (? ) Oh you mean what? Ok...

... and no matter what you have told to claim this idea of mine was not original you have to accept the fact that I am not stealing and not even close to 'steal' someone else's idea.

My idea is genius for my first time usage; therefore I am super excited and definitely happy at this moment to share my story with my fellow Sessh/Rin fans. (^_^)

I hope you return and name that 5 different stories ( which you should even did that in your first review) like 'this' one as you claim so I can scan through those '5' as you claim and decided whether or not I am 'using' their idea.

By that then only I can give credit accordingly. But rest assured that by going through those 5 stories I will also take note of the stories publish date and compare to my account registration date. Because obviously you don't expect me to read stories which were published in 2007 when I only active around here just recently. I do have some 2005 stories faved, but I do go through my friends' fave lists. Even still, certainly I have not read all that are on this site.

Anyways, thank you so much for your review and enjoy my latest chapter. Stay tune! Peace!


	3. A Scare

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Divine Rose AN**: Sorry for the long wait. I was taking a break, but I'm back and hopefully with quicker updates.(^_^) Thanks you all who reviewed and support this story.(^_^)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: A Scare<p>

* * *

><p>Satomi was sitting on the couch with Rin, who had her head resting in her lap. Rin was holding her stuffed dog as she listened to her mother read to her. Suddenly there was the sound of the doorbell and then the door opened. Mother and daughter looked up to see Sesshomaru at the doorway. Satomi look confused while a bright smile came across Rin's face. Rin jumped up and ran to her elder brother, attaching herself to his leg.<p>

Rin: "You're back!"

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, and patted her once on the head, before looking back up at his mother, who was looking at him questioningly.

Sesshomaru: "I decided to visit again."

Satomi was not pleased with that reply, but decided not to say anything, and just nodded.

Sesshomaru looked down at the feel of something tugging on his pant leg, which turned out to be Rin. She was also looking up at him with those adorable puppy dog eyes, which got Sesshomaru to thinking that it shouldn't be legal for her to do, for it caused her to be just too cute looking. As soon as he realized what he thought, he shook he mentally shook the thought away.

Rin: "I'm so glad you returned. I missed you so much, Elder Brother."

Sesshomaru: "Hn."

Rin smiled even brighter at the small remark, which heightened Sesshomaru's curiosity even more. He watched as Rin ran over to couch and ran back with her stuffed dog in her arms. He raised an eyebrow upon realization that it looked like him when he was in his true form.

Rin: "This is my most favorite toy. Mama told me it looks just like you when you transformed."

Sesshomaru: "Indeed it does."

Satomi: "Sesshomaru, it's Rin's bed time, why don't you put her to bed."

Sesshomaru: "I must unpack."

Sesshomaru turned on his heel, and walked out of the room, completely missing Rin's sad and disappointed face.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru started visiting Satomi and Rin every weekend. Satomi was very curious about this, for he had hardly ever visited her, and now all of a sudden so frequently. She decided to confront him about it one day. She had a suspicion that Rin was a reason. What other reason could there be? He took a sudden liking to the flowers that grew in her yard? Hardly.<p>

Satomi: "Sesshomaru, you have been coming to visit a lot recently. Why is that?"

Sesshomaru: "I merely want a break from work."

Satomi raised an eyebrow.

Satomi: "Is that so? Could you be coming because of Rin? She is the only thing different around here."

Sesshomaru: "Don't be ridiculous."

"Hm."

Sesshomaru kept visiting each weekend after that still, though Satomi never brought up the reason why again. She figured it was Rin, but she knew her son would never admit it. He was probably having a hard enough time admitting it to himself after all. She decided to content herself that Sesshomaru was indeed coming over as well as Rin was overjoyed by it. Rin still followed Sesshomaru around like a little shadow.

After a few months of this, one day Sesshomaru came and it was entirely different from all of his other visits. It looked like he had brought with him all of his possessions. Satomi looked quizzically at her son, who paid her no mind, because he was instead looking for his missing little sister.

Sesshomaru: "Where is Rin?"

Satomi: "She is getting ready for bed. We didn't think you were coming seeing as it is so late."

Sesshomaru: "I didn't know I was either..."

"What does that mean?"

Sesshomaru looked at his mother, with an annoyed expression, and she immediately knew it was not for her, but something else.

Sesshomaru: "Kagura decided to move into my apartment."

Satomi: "Oh, you don't want to live with your fiancée?"

"I see her too much already."

"Well, how is it going to be when you marry her? You'll see her a lot more then."

Sesshomaru glare at his mother.

Sesshomaru: "I rather not think about that."

Satomi was about to say something, but stopped when she heard the back door open and close. Mother and son looked to see Rin standing in the doorway, with stuffed dog in hand, looking questioningly at Sesshomaru's luggage. As soon as she saw her elder brother, she flew to him and hugged his leg tightly.

Rin: "Yay! You're here!"

Sesshomaru: "I'm here for good."

Rin looked at her elder brother, with confusion in her eyes.

Sesshomaru: "I'm moving back here."

A huge, brilliant smile crossed Rin's face and she hugged his leg even tighter.

Rin: "Yay! I'm so happy!"

Satomi: "Sesshomaru, why don't you put Rin to bed?"

Sesshomaru: "I must unpack."

Sesshomaru grabbed his suitcase, and went upstairs, completely missing Rin's sad and disappointed face, as well as Satomi's sigh.

* * *

><p>Rin became stuck to Sesshomaru like glue after he moved in. She followed him everywhere, only leaving his side when he spent hours working on his laptop. That was still rare, for she would usually find something to do as he worked.<p>

It had been a few weeks since Sesshomaru moved in, and Sesshomaru and Rin were all alone in the house. Satomi had gone on a trip somewhere for a couple of weeks and left Sesshomaru to baby sit Rin. That might have not been the best idea, for Sesshomaru had no experience in baby sitting alone.

Sesshomaru was busy working, not even paying any attention to Rin.

Rin: "Sesshomaru, may I go outside."

Sesshomaru: "Do as you want."

"Thank you!"

Rin ran out of Sesshomaru's room and out the house to the garden in back while Sesshomaru kept to his work, not at all concerned.

Hours passed by and Rin had yet to come in. Sesshomaru looked at the clock, and started to wonder about her absence. She was not one to leave his side for long.

Sesshomaru: "..."

Suddenly a strong gust of Rin came through the window, bringing with it the smell of blood.

Sesshomaru: _Rin's blood!_

Sesshomaru immediately jumped out the window, following the scent into the forest. Soon he came across a scene that caused him to freeze momentarily.

Rin was lying face down on the ground in a pool of her own blood. Her eyes were closed and she was not moving. He couldn't tell if she was breathing or not.

Sesshomaru snapped out of his daze as he saw the nearby bear demon raised up into the air, to bring his paw down on the girl. He narrowed his eyes and flew to the demon. He raised his clawed hand and easily beheaded the bear. He landed gracefully, instantly going to his little sister.

Sesshomaru knelt beside Rin and took her into his arms. He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, when he found out she was still breathing. The relief didn't last long, for he knew he had to act fast before he died of blood lost.

Sesshomaru raced Rin back to the house, and laid her down gently in his bed. He sat down on the bed beside her and carefully took her dress off. The wounds on her little body caused a pain in his heart and for the first time he started to fear for something. He started to fear that he would lose this little, precious life.

Without a second thought he lowered his head to her back, where the worse wounds were and began to lick the claw marks. There were no other thoughts going through his head except to do whatever he could to save her life. And the best was to do so was by licking her wounds with his tongue that held healing saliva.

As soon as he was done, he sat up and watched the wounds close. They weren't completely healed, but he got the bleeding to stop, and hopefully she would live. He licked the ones on her arms as well, which were nowhere near as bad as the ones on her back. As soon as he was done, he gently turned Rin over, and covered her up with the sheets.

Sesshomaru spent the few days staying by Rin's side, watching her, and constantly checking her. He never left her unless absolutely necessary. As each day passed he got more and more worried that she would not wake up. He found himself thinking of her, missing her eyes and smiles. He began to berate himself for not paying more attention to her. He hoped he would have another chance to get close to her.

On the seventh day a sound caught his attention. A sound that was coming from Rin. He immediately went to sit on the bed at her side. He looked down at her to her eyes start to slowly open. Relief washed over him as he watched her look up at him with unfocused eyes. As soon as they did, and she recognized him, she smiled weakly up at him.

Rin: "Sesshomaru..."

Her voice was barely above a whisper and so weak, but to Sesshomaru it was the most beautiful sound in the world. He stretched his large hand to her, and cupped the side of face with it. She weakly put her tiny hand on his and kept smiling her weak smile that took all of her energy to do.

Sesshomaru: "You're fine now."

Rin: "Yes."

Sesshomaru spent all of his time helping Rin regain her strength. With his care she soon regained it was the bubbly, happy, energetic girl she was before. But after this experience the two siblings were closer than ever before. Sesshomaru now paid more attention to her, and Rin couldn't have been more thrilled.

* * *

><p>A few days after Rin's recovery, Satomi returned home late one night and got a big surprise when she entered the parlor.<p>

Sesshomaru and Rin were on the couch, with Rin resting her head on Sesshomaru's lap, and he was reading to her. Satomi was shocked that her son took up that in her place. She never would have dreamed he would do such a thing.

Satomi: _He's probably doing it to keep her quiet. What other reason would my son do that?_

When Sesshomaru looked up at his mother, so did Rin herself. A big smile crossed the girl's face and she ran into the arms of her mother.

Rin: "Mama, you're home!"

Satomi: "Yes, I am."

Satomi gave a fake stern look to Rin, who knew that her mother wasn't serious.

Satomi: "What are you doing up? You should be in bed."

Rin: "I wanted to stay up to wait for you."

Satomi smiled at her daughter, who then gave a huge yawn.

Satomi: _I won't even ask Sesshomaru this time to put her to bed._

Satomi picked Rin up to take her to bed, but was stopped by something she didn't expect.

Sesshomaru: "I'll put Rin to bed."

Satomi looked at her son in shock as Rin smiled brightly. Satomi could do nothing, but watch as Sesshomaru took Rin form her arms. She looked on as he toted her upstairs. She smiled at the sight.

Satomi: _I guess my plan worked. But I wonder what happen to cause such a bug change in Sesshomaru? Oh well! Not like Rin's life was in danger, I'm sure._

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru laid Rin down on her bed, and covered her with the sheets. He gave he stuffed dog to her, and she immediately cuddled with it. He smiled slightly at her adorable face. She looked even cuter being as sleepy as she was, and tightly holding that dog.<p>

Sesshomaru: "Good night, Rin. Pleasant dreams."

Rin: "Good night, Elder Brother."

Sesshomaru watched as Rin fell fast asleep...

* * *

><p>Seven years past and Rin grew up into a beautiful teenage girl right before Sesshomaru's and Satomi's eyes. Her hair grew to her knees and her curves developed nicely. Mother and son got to watch the changes real well, since they both homeschooled her. Sesshomaru taught her math and science, while Satomi did all other subjects.<p>

Rin's feelings for Sesshomaru began to change as well. She knew she was in love with him and she hoped that he would feel the same way for her with all of her being. She always blushed when she thought of being kissed by her older brother and a few times got caught doing so. These thoughts came strong when she saw her brother looking tenderly at her, especially when they were alone working on one of her science projects outside. And she could only hope that it meant what she prayed it did.

* * *

><p><strong>Divine Rose<strong>: Well, obviously, Rin shall be a teenager in the next chapter. She'll be 15 and so the romance shall be starting. Rin is in love with Sesshomaru for sure, but how does he feel? Have to wait and see next chapter.(^_^)

Here is where I reply to all of the amazing anonymous. Thank you all so much.(^_^)

* * *

><p><strong>Jolie<strong>: Yes, Sesshomaru is definitely drawn to Rin.(^_^) And indeed denial mode is on. Haha. Though obviously not as much anymore.(^_^) Sesshomaru has moved in now, and finally put her to bed.(^_^)


	4. Rage

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Divine Rose AN**: Well, all I have to say is that this story is definitely going to have more drama than Moonlight Night. And thank you all once again.(^_^) And I'm aware the chapter name is not the best. Heheh

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Rage<p>

* * *

><p>Rin was busy packing a suitcase full of clothes and things that one would need for a trip. She heard a noise, and saw her mother, Satomi, at the door.<p>

Satomi: "Call me every day, dear."

Rin smiled brightly at her mother.

Rin: "Don't worry Mama, I shall. If I didn't I would miss you too much."

Satomi returned the smile and walked over to her daughter.

Satomi: "I hope you have fun with your brother during the trip to the city."

Rin smiled brightly.

Rin: "I know I shall. As long as I'm with my brother, it shall be good. I can't wait till he gets here."

Satomi: "He has gone to prepare for your stay at his apartment, and to check at his work. He shouldn't take too long."

Rin smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru walked into his work place; of course he didn't go without being noticed by his father. Inutaisho immediately got up and followed his son inside his own office. Sesshomaru eventually looked over at him, with a blank face.<p>

Inutaisho: "So, you're finally back, eh?"

Sesshomaru: "Not for long. More of a trip here."

"Yes, well, haven't you forgotten something these past seven YEARS?"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment.

Sesshomaru: "No."

Inutaisho was clearly starting to get agitated.

Inutaisho: "You have been engaged to Kagura for over seven years."

Sesshomaru: "Oh, that."

"Yes, that! And to top it off, you haven't even planned the wedding."

"She lives in my apartment."

Sesshomaru: _The reason I got a new one._

Inutaisho: "You don't live with her."

Sesshomaru: "Details."

"That's not details, Son! You don't even see her!"

"Why would I?"

"She's your fiancée and is very important to this company. Her father Naraku owns the largest company after mine. I need you two to get married, and have children."

Sesshomaru visibly cringed at the word children.

Sesshomaru: _Having children with a woman I cannot trust? Even I shudder at that._

Inutaisho: "We are going to plan the wedding soon. You had best get on board and start treating Kagura like a real fiancée."

With that Inutaisho slammed the door while Sesshomaru did not make a move.

Sesshomaru: _I have no time to worry about this; I must prepare to bring Rin here._

* * *

><p>Rin was dancing around the parlor in excitement, while Satomi sat, elegantly on the couch, watching her with an amused expression. Rin twist and turned in a natural, elegant dance. Satomi had taught her how to dance perfectly.<p>

Rin: "I can't wait till Elder Brother gets here. He promised to take me to all sorts of places!"

Rin giggled in anticipation, which caused Satomi to smile.

Suddenly Rin stopped, hearing the sound of a car. A big smile came across her face.

Rin: "He's here!"

Rin quickly ran out the door.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru pulled into a stop in front of his mother's house. He almost sighed as he cut the engine.<p>

Sesshomaru: _Hopefully I can avoid Kagura for these two weeks._

Sesshomaru got out of the car, but before he could even walk towards the house something, or rather someone crashed into him, hugging him tightly.

Rin: "Sesshomaru, you're back!"

Sesshomaru slightly smiled and wrapped his arms around Rin, pulling her even closer into his chest.

Sesshomaru: "Yes, I'm back."

Rin looked up at him and smiled brightly.

Rin: "I'm all packed and ready."

Sesshomaru chuckled at his little sister's eagerness.

Sesshomaru: "Good. We'll be leaving shortly."

Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around Rin's waist and guided her inside where Satomi was waiting. Rin blushed the whole time, loving his touch, though Sesshomaru did not notice.

Satomi: "So, you got everything ready, I take it."

Sesshomaru nodded.

Satomi: "Take good care of her."

Sesshomaru: "Of course."

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru and Rin were riding in the car, on the way to Sesshomaru's apartment. They were currently going through the area with rolling fields. Rin had the radio on and the song <em>Tooi Michi No Saki De<em> was playing. She was singing along with her beautiful voice, and Sesshomaru enjoying it.

After the song was done, Rin looked over at her elder brother to see him slightly smiling. She smiled brightly at the sight.

Rin: _I wonder if he could ever feel the same way for me as I do for him?_

Rin blushed at the thought.

Rin: _He would never feel for me like that._

Rin looked down, sad at that thought.

Suddenly a large hand was placed over her hand. She looked up to see her Sesshomaru had reached over to take her hand.

Sesshomaru: "What's wrong, Rin? Do you miss Mother already?"

Rin: "Uh, yeah."

Rin: _Well, I do some._

Sesshomaru: "Don't worry. You'll see her in two weeks."

Rin: "Uh-huh! And I'll enjoy the trip to the fullest."

Rin smiled brightly at Sesshomaru, who glance at her to see it. He was obviously pleased to see her smiling again.

* * *

><p>Late at night, Sesshomaru and Rin entered Sesshomaru's apartment with Rin's luggage. Rin looked around at the expensive furniture and lakeside view it had.<p>

Rin: "It's nice, but I prefer home more."

Sesshomaru chuckled.

Sesshomaru: "As do I. Not as noisy."

Rin smiled and nodded.

Sesshomaru: "Well, let's get you settled in. Also you should go ahead to bed. It'll be a long day for you tomorrow."

Rin: "Okay!"

Sesshomaru and Rin put Rin's luggage in the bedroom. Sesshomaru left her to get settled, going to see about his work. It wasn't long till Rin came out.

Rin: "I forgot to bring my pajamas."

Sesshomaru: "Wear one of my shirts then. You'll find one in the closet."

"Okay!"

Rin disappeared back into the bedroom. Half an hour later she emerged from the bedroom once more, having gotten completely ready for bed. Sesshomaru looked over at his little sister and his eyes widened at the sight of her in his white buttoned-up shirt. Her curves were very noticeable.

Sesshomaru: _Hn, I like the look of her in MY shirt too much. This is ridiculous._

Sesshomaru shook his head and pushed the thought away as a normal reaction, which was a little bit hard for him to do.

Rin: "I hope you don't mind me using this one."

Sesshomaru: "Not at all."

Rin smiled brightly. Then she ran over to him and plopped herself in his lap, looking over at the laptop.

Rin: "What is this?"

Sesshomaru: "My work."

"No wonder you always looked bored and sound so scary on the phone."

Sesshomaru chuckled at that.

Sesshomaru: "Yes, no wonder."

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, whose eyes were drooping.

Sesshomaru: "It's time for you to go to sleep."

Rin smiled up at him and nodded. She then got off of her lap and disappeared into the bedroom. Soon she came back with a puzzled expression.

Rin: "Sesshomaru, this apartment only has one bedroom, where are you going to sleep."

Sesshomaru: "On the couch."

"You can't! That's not comfortable!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his little sister.

Sesshomaru: "Where else would I sleep? The floor? I'm sure it's not as comfortable."

Rin: "You can sleep in the bed with me. There is plenty of room!"

Rin then disappeared back into the bedroom.

Sesshomaru: _Well, that is true. And besides we are brother and sister..._

Sesshomaru then got up and after getting ready for bed, entered his bed room. He found Rin curled up in the center with her stuffed dog on the pillow besides her. He smirked and leaned over her.

Sesshomaru: "I thought we were going to share?"

Rin blushed and smiled up at her elder brother.

Rin: "Uh-huh."

Rin scooted over, allowing Sesshomaru to get in as well. They both laid on their sides of the bed, leaving respectable distance between them.

Rin: "Good night, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru: "Good night, Rin."

Soon Sesshomaru was asleep, but not Rin. She kept staring at her elder brother. Admiring his looks, and how peaceful he looked as he slept. She edged closer to him and stared harder.

Rin: _I wonder if he would notice if I kissed him?_

Rin immediately blushed at the thought.

Rin: _I can't do that!_

Suddenly a strong arm wrapped around her waist and her face was soon buried into her brother's chest. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, who was still clearly asleep. She smiled brightly at the realization, barely keeping in her giggles.

Rin: _He likes to cuddle in his sleep._

Rin snuggled further into her brother and contentedly rested her head on his chest.

Rin: _This is like heaven..._

Those were her last thoughts as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru awoke, not remembering ever having such a good sleep. He opened his eyes to see his little sister's head resting on his chest, with a smile on her face. His arm was protectively wrapped around her waist. At first he was a bit unnerved, but then relaxed.<p>

Sesshomaru: _Sleep well, Rin._

Sesshomaru smiled and began to stroke Rin's back which caused her to snuggle into him some more. He slightly smiled as she did so.

Sesshomaru: _We are just siblings. Nothing more._

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and closed his eyes.

Suddenly a piercing shriek sounded throughout the apartment, startling Sesshomaru and Rin awake. They both looked at the doorway with wide eyes at who they saw.

* * *

><p><strong>Divine Rose AN**: A cliff hanger! Hehe. So, what shall happen next and who has intruded. Also the position they are in, with Rin wearing Sesshomaru's shirt, is not the most innocent looking one. Hehehe.

* * *

><p>Here is where I reply to the awesome anonymous readers. Thank you ALL so very much.(^_^)<p>

**Lynn**: Well, Sesshomaru has been avoiding Kagura. Hard to get him to get married with him living some place they don't know of. Haha

**Jolie**: I'm glad you're satisfied.(^_^) Well, the romance has begun. Well, Rin definitely likes Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru seems to be in denial. Of course. LOL I hope this is quick enough.(^_^)

**crazykenz**: Kagura is still in here. She just can't get to Sesshomaru.

**stargate sam**: Yes, Sesshomaru is hopeless. LOL He seems to be in denial now. Haha


	5. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Divine Rose AN**: Well, I decided to update Crescent Moon before Moonlight Night this time. Now, it's time to see who walked in. (^_^)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Confrontation<p>

* * *

><p>Standing in the door way, in absolute rage, was Kagura. She was looking at her fiancée, Sesshomaru sleeping with a human girl. He even had his arm wrapped possessively around her. Their position and attire was very suggestive of something going on last night that did not make her happy. Her eyes were murderous as she stared at them.<p>

Kagura: "Sesshomaru, how could you!"

Rin blushed and pulled the sheet up to her chest to cover her. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, got out of bed, and stood protectively beside Rin.

Sesshomaru: "Kagura-"

Kagura: "Sesshomaru, what have you been doing, and with a human no less?"

Sesshomaru smirked.

Sesshomaru: "What does it look like?"

Kagura's eyes flared.

Kagura: "How dare you sleep with that slut!"

Rin's eyes went wide at the insult while Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

Sesshomaru: "Don't you dare call her that. Especially not in my presence. And I better not hear that you called her that ever again or else."

Kagura got even angrier.

Kagura: "How dare you defend her!"

Sesshomaru: "I shall do as I please."

"Well-"

Kagura looked over at Rin, who slightly winced at the glare coming her way.

Kagura: "Listen here, you mean nothing to Sesshomaru. I am his fiancée, not you!"

Rin's eyes widened at the word 'fiancée' while Sesshomaru let out a low growl in warning.

Sesshomaru: _I didn't want Rin to find out like this._

Rin lowered her eyes and looked at her lap.

Rin: _Fiancée?_

Suddenly Rin looked up at Kagura with confidence, which caused the wind demoness to step back.

Rin: "Sesshomaru must not care anything for you."

Kagura: "WHAT!"

Both Sesshomaru and Rin winced slightly at the pitch of the shriek.

Rin: "He has been avoiding you for seven years and chooses to spend his time with me. He must not care for you at all."

Sesshomaru couldn't suppress a smirk at Rin's words and the widening of Kagura's eyes. He soon regained his cold composure.

Sesshomaru: "I suggest you leave, Kagura."

Kagura turned her angry eyes at Sesshomaru.

Kagura: "I live here!"

Sesshomaru: "Correction, you did. I moved everything that belonged to you out."

"WHAT!"

"Yes, now leave. Go back to your father."

Kagura folded her arms and glared at Sesshomaru.

Kagura: "You can't kick me out of your life. We are going to get married soon. Father has chosen a date and it must not be postponed. I shall leave for now and let you play with your... Toy!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Kagura, but she paid him no heed.

Kagura: "But know that, soon, I shall be the only one you desire, and you'll drop her like a rock!"

With that Kagura turned on her heels and stomped out the door.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, who was staring after Kagura. She soon felt his gaze and turned to him with a questioning look.

Sesshomaru: "What is it Rin?"

Rin: "You didn't..."

Sesshomaru smirked, instantly knowing what she was referring to.

Sesshomaru: "I didn't what?"

Rin blushed and looked down.

Rin: "You didn't deny us sleeping together."

Sesshomaru: "We did."

Rin blushed harder.

Rin: "Not what Kagura was referring to."

Sesshomaru: "I don't care what she thinks. If she thinks that, so be it."

Sesshomaru looked down at the crimson girl.

Sesshomaru: "You must be hungry. Let's get breakfast, shall we?"

Rin smiled up at Sesshomaru and nodded.

Sesshomaru went to the kitchen, to get out the cereal for breakfast, and Rin soon followed after him. He looked over at the girl, and froze momentarily at the sight of her. She was still wearing his shirt and it made her look innocently seductive. Sure he saw it on her last night, but not this close, and also not this way.

The dress shirt, only coming mid-thigh, showed off Rin's creamy legs and thighs beautifully. I also wasn't on Rin as good as it was last night. On one side the shirt had fallen off her shoulder, making her look incredibly alluring. Also the shirt was opened up where he got a view of a good bit of her creamy breasts. Also the shirt was white and she wasn't wearing a bra, which definitely made her look even more seductive. But since it was Rin, who had those big beautiful eyes, she looked so innocent. Sesshomaru then concluded she looked divine in his shirt and his short alone. He also had concluded that she better not wear any other's man's shirt, for he would most definitely be killing that man.

Sesshomaru: _I am just being protective of my little sister. That is all._

Sesshomaru: "Rin, why haven't you got dressed?"

Secretly Sesshomaru didn't want Rin to change, though he was constantly trying to deny that thought.

Rin: "This is more comfortable."

Sesshomaru: "You better not wear such revealing things in public."

Rin giggled.

Rin: "Of course not. Only in front of you and Mama."

Sesshomaru nodded his head, clearly satisfied with that answer.

Soon both Sesshomaru and Rin were sited down at the table with breakfast. Sesshomaru couldn't keep his eyes off of Rin no matter how hard he tried.

Sesshomaru: _She's definitely not a little girl any more._

Rin: "Sesshomaru, where are we going today?"

Sesshomaru: "We are going to the mall to get you anything you may need."

Rin smiled brightly at the thought and clapped her hands together.

Rin: "I always wanted to see that famous mall! And when can we go to the zoo and that famous garden I heard of? Also the aquarium and amusement park?"

Sesshomaru smirked.

Sesshomaru: "We shall in due time."

Rin smiled brightly and nodded.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru and Rin were in a huge mall. Rin was looking everywhere, exploring with huge eyes while Sesshomaru was uninterested in the whole place.<p>

Sesshomaru looked at Rin, who was wearing a dressy pink top and an almost red plaid skirt. He would have preferred her to have worn something longer than the skirt she did, though it wasn't the shortest skirt out there. Still her was very protective of his little sister, and did not want her to attract any attention. He was now not just pleased with her knee length hair, but very grateful as well.

After a while of walking around, they entered into the food court, not realizing that a certain someone was within seeing range.

Kagura was busy eating a small salad with her friends. Obviously they all had done a pile of shopping in the clothes department, for they had a ton of bags with them. They were all gossiping about all kinds of things.

Kagura: "Oh my fiancée, Sesshomaru cannot keep his hands off of me."

All the other demonesses 'oohed'.

Kagura: "Yes, we have very passionate nights in bed. He is such a good lover."

All of the demonesses giggled.

Kagura: "Sesshomaru is such a dream. He is so sexy and gorgeous. And he is satisfied with me completely. He does not even look at another."

All of the demonesses giggled again. One of them looked over out at the crowd and her eyes widened.

Demoness: "Isn't that Sesshomaru over there? It looks like he is with a human girl."

Kagura snapped her head around and her eyes widened in horror as she saw Sesshomaru and Rin. She quickly gained her composure and turned to her friends.

Kagura: "Inutaisho made Sesshomaru spend a day with a human girl. You know he married one, and you know how Sesshomaru feels about them. Inutaisho is always trying to change Sesshomaru's mind on that matter. She is nothing to him."

Demoness: "Poor Sesshomaru, having to spend a day with a human. He shall definitely be needing you tonight."

All of the demonesses giggled at the thought.

Kagura: "Oh yes, tonight is going to be another hot one in bed."

Kagura started fanning herself to empathize it, and all of her friends giggled again.

Kagura and her friends looked back at Rin to her looking at them. Their eyes widened in absolute horror at what she did.

Rin looked over at the tables, and her eyes widened when she saw Kagura and her friends gossiping and giggling. She looked up at her elder brother, who was just looking ahead, at what appeared to be nothing. Suddenly an idea came to her.

Rin wrapped her arms around one of Sesshomaru muscular ones, and held on to it close. He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. He surprised her when he placed his hand on one of her hands, then sliding it down to where he could lace his fingers with her. He then moved his hand up again and patted her hand that remained on his arm.

Rin stared at her brother with a deep blush, and a smile on her face as well. She smiled brightly as he did all that and stared into her eyes all the while. Sesshomaru had noticed the blush quite easily and was smirking down at her. He leaned over to whisper quietly.

Sesshomaru: "For someone that sounded like she wanted me to deny something sure doesn't mind looking like a couple."

Rin blushed deepened and she quickly looked away. She looked behind her to see Kagura positively fuming with rage. Rin smiled and looked back ahead, leaning her head in on Sesshomaru's arm, who looked down at her with a slight smile as she did so.

Kagura looked back at her friends, who were giving her suspicious looks.

Kagura: "I guess she's his little play thing. I'm sure she means nothing."

The demonesses didn't look convinced, and Kagura was now in a bind.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru and Rin were now home and Sesshomaru was checking about his work on his laptop. Suddenly something slammed into him, pushing his chair back. He looked down to see Rin sprawled over his lap. She quickly righted her herself and clasped her arms around his neck.<p>

Rin: "So, what are we going to do tomorrow?"

Sesshomaru smirked.

Sesshomaru: "You'll see."

Rin did a cute pout, to which Sesshomaru shook his head at. He then looked down and noticed her sleeping attire. It was his shirt once more. He raised an eyebrow at it, and then looked at Rin for an explanation. She blushed as she realized what he was referring to.

Rin: "You don't mind, do you?"

Sesshomaru: "No, but didn't you buy pajamas at the mall."

Rin blushed brighter.

Rin: "No."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

Sesshomaru: "Why?"

Rin: "Because I like your shirt better."

Rin blush was a very bright red now and Sesshomaru smirked at it and her answer. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

Sesshomaru: "Then wear it."

Rin shivered and nodded, causing Sesshomaru's smirk to widen.

Sesshomaru: "Best go to bed, Rin. I can tell you are sleepy."

Rin smiled and nodded.

Rin: "You are coming too?"

Sesshomaru: "Yes."

Rin smiled widened and she jumped off of him, running to the bed room. Sesshomaru slightly smiled at her retreating form. He then followed after her.

Soon Sesshomaru was ready for bed, and when he entered the bedroom, he saw Rin was in the center of the bed once more. She was lying on her stomach, looking up at him. He went to her and leaned over.

Sesshomaru: "I thought I was sleeping in here again."

Rin smiled mischievously up at her elder brother.

Rin: "You are."

Sesshomaru: "Then you best move."

"No."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow questioningly, which caused her to giggle.

Rin: "You have to make me!"

He smirked, forming an idea in his head.

Sesshomaru: _This shan't go as you have planned, Rin._

Sesshomaru rolled Rin a little bit over, which caused her to giggle. Before he completely turned her over, he got beside her and let her fall down onto his chest. Rin's eyes widened as she felt a muscular arm wrap protectively around her waist. She looked up at her elder brother, who was smirking down at her, and a blush formed on her face.

Rin: "Um, isn't this a little close?"

Sesshomaru: "We embrace all the time, so what is the problem."

"Um, nothing."

Sesshomaru smirked at her shyness.

Sesshomaru: "Now go to sleep. Good night."

Rin: "Goodnight..."

Sesshomaru fell asleep before Rin, who was naturally having a hard time going to sleep, since she was so close to her brother. She looked up at him, and eyes settled on his lips.

Rin: _Maybe this time. And I would at least like to know what it feels like..._

Rin leaned up, her lips getting closer and closer to Sesshomaru's. When she was just a hair length away, she suddenly pulled back and buried her face into Sesshomaru's chest.

Rin: _I can't do it!_

It took a while for Rin's racing heart to return to normal and even longer for her to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru woke up to see Rin still asleep on his chest. He began to lightly stroke her back, causing her to let out a contented sigh as she slept.<p>

Sesshomaru: _Such a little angel..._

?: "WHAT!"

Rin eyes snapped open and they widened at who she saw standing in the doorway. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and began to rub his forehead.

Sesshomaru: _Not again._

* * *

><p><strong>Divine Rose AN**: So who is there this time? Same person or someone else? Hehe. And don't worry I shan't make a habit of someone walking in on Sesshomaru and Rin in the morning. LOL

Thanks to all that have reviewed and supported this story and all of mine. Thank you so much.(^_^)

* * *

><p>Here is where I reply to the sweet anonymous reviewers. Thank you so much.(^_^)<p>

**erika**: I'm thrilled you love my story. Thank you.(^_^)

**crazykenz**: Glad you love the updates.(^_^)

**3monkey3**: Glad you think it's cute and adorable.(^_^) Yep, she does. And now who ruined this one. Her or someone else? Hehe I'm so happy you are reading this story.(^_^) Thrilled you think that way about Rin.(^_^)

**Lynn**: Well, it just so happens Inutaisho must have this role. No other way in both stories if I want things to go as I want. And I'm going to try to update Moonlight Night next.(^_^)

**Jolie**: Well, some things shall happen in those two weeks. Hehe I'm with you about Inutaisho. Well, found out who is at the door last chapter. Now, what about this one? Hehe


	6. Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Divine Rose AN**: Sorry about taking longer than usual to update this story. I have been busy and when I'm not, tired. And I haven't been feeling good recently.

Okay, so who interrupted Sesshomaru and Rin this time? Hehe

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Unexpected<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was rubbing his forehead because of this morning's intrusion. He was seriously wondering about the security of his apartment. After kicking Kagura out, nobody should have been able to get in.<p>

Suddenly Sesshomaru eyes snapped opened. That "what" had sounded like it belonged to a male voice. He looked over at his doorway and his eyes widened in shock at the sight before him.

Kagura was in the doorway alright, but her attention was far from being on Sesshomaru or even Rin. She was busy passionately kissing a dark haired man. They were tightly embracing each other, and their hands were roaming everywhere, including places that were far from innocent.

Sesshomaru: "Kagura."

The man and Kagura immediately pulled apart, and whipped their heads around to look at Sesshomaru.

Kagura: "Sesshomaru, I didn't know you were still here."

Sesshomaru: "Apparently, I am. And I can easily guess what was about to take place on my bed if we were not here."

"Hiten is an employer of my father and we are usually at his place discussing business, but his brother was there. There is absolutely nothing going on between us."

"I'm sure..."

"Of course! Right, Hiten?"

Kagura looked over at Hiten, who was staring at Rin and not hiding the fact that he was ogling her. Kagura's eyes immediately darkened as she saw this.

Rin was obviously nervous under the intense gaze of Hiten, and held the sheet over her body, very tightly. Sesshomaru didn't like the intense gaze either, made evident b his narrowed eyes at the demon. He tightened his arm around Rin, bringing her as close as he could get her to his chest.

Hiten: "I must admit Kagura; this little vixen has it over you."

Kagura: "WHAT!"

Sesshomaru death glared at Hiten, whose eyes remained on Rin, ignoring the dangerous demon lord. Sesshomaru's anger spiked when he saw Hiten lick his lips.

Sesshomaru: "You best stay away from her, and stop staring at her immediately, if you know what's good for you."

Hiten snapped his eyes to Sesshomaru.

Hiten: "As I recall, you have to marry Kagura, which shall leave this little beauty all alone."

A low growl erupted in Sesshomaru's throat. He stood up from the bed in a threatening way, covering Rin up to her neck with the sheet, with his eyes on Hiten the whole time.

Sesshomaru: "Don't ever get near her."

Hiten: "You can't make me stay away."

Sesshomaru was about to attack Hiten in his anger, but the sound of his front door slamming stopped him, as well as the voice that followed soon after.

?: "What is going on here?"

Everybody looked to see Inutaisho standing behind Kagura and Hiten. Kagura immediately smiled at him and stood to the side.

Kagura: "Hello Inutaisho, very nice to see you. Thank you so much for the key."

Inutaisho glared at Sesshomaru, whose eyes had flashed with anger at the mention of a key.

Inutaisho: "Sesshomaru, why did you kick Kagura out?"

Sesshomaru: "I deemed she had overstayed her welcome. There is no room for her."

"WHAT! She is your fiancée!"

"I don't need reminding. But what is this key she thanked you for?"

"I gave her a key to your apartment after you kicked her out."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed with anger.

Sesshomaru: "How do you have a key to my apartment?"

Inutaisho: "I made copies of yours."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

Inutaisho: "Though I am sure I gave copies to people I'm sure I shouldn't have."

Sesshomaru rubbed his eyes to hopefully keep the threatening headache away.

Sesshomaru: _I got to change the locks immediately._

Inutaisho looked over at Hiten with a raised eyebrow in question.

Inutaisho: "Who is he?'

Kagura: "Oh, he's just my mover. He's going to bring my belongings back in."

Sesshomaru: "A mover with benefits."

Sesshomaru then turned to Kagura with flashing eyes.

Sesshomaru: "Kagura, you are not moving back in no matter what. And this goes for all of you: Get out!"

Inutaisho ignored Sesshomaru, finally noticing Rin.

Inutaisho: "Son, I am disappointed in you. Cheating on your fiancée? How could you?"

Sesshomaru smirked.

Sesshomaru: "It's quite easily done."

Kagura: "WHAT!"

Inutaisho: "Son-"

Sesshomaru: "Leave. This is not the time to be here."

Inutaisho glanced at Rin then back at his son.

Inutaisho: "Alright, but we are talking later."

With that the three visitors reluctantly left with Sesshomaru locking the door behind them.

Sesshomaru: _Hn, that won't do much good._

Sesshomaru walked back to his bedroom and looked down at Rin, who was staring at him.

Sesshomaru: "Rin, I am going to get something, you sleep awhile longer."

Rin smiled at her elder brother and nodded.

Rin: "Okay!"

Later, Rin woke up to a loud noise. She sat up and looked all around, but could find no clue as to what it was. She got out of bed and got dressed before going into the living room. She looked around noticing nothing, so she stepped out of the front door, where she was met by very two large and obviously very vicious dogs. She froze and stared at the two snarling canines with wide-eyes.

Sesshomaru was going around his apartment with a clipboard in hand that had a list of security measures that he was installing. He checked them off as he went.

Sesshomaru: "Vicious guard dogs."

Sesshomaru looked up to see Rin petting the two vicious dog dogs. They were licking her crazily with affection.

Sesshomaru: "Not-so-vicious guard dogs."

Sesshomaru took a step towards Rin and the dogs, catching the dog's attention. They immediately stopped licking Rin and started growling.

Sesshomaru: "Correction: Vicious guard dogs that love Rin."

Rin looked up and smiled instantly at Sesshomaru when she saw him.

Rin: "Hello Sesshomaru! Who does these dogs belong to?"

Sesshomaru: "Me."

Rin's eyes widened.

Rin: "Really?"

Sesshomaru: "Yes, I just got them for security reasons."

"What are their names?"

Sesshomaru: "Wolfgang and Amadeus."

Rin: "They're such pretty dogs."

Sesshomaru: "Hn."

Rin went over and looked at the list that Sesshomaru held.

Rin: "Wow, that's a lot of security upgrades."

Sesshomaru: "Hopefully, it'll keep people out, especially today's visitors."

"I doubt he could with all of that."

"Hopefully."

Rin looked over the list again before looking playfully up at her elder brother and love interest.

Rin: "Do you think you have enough?"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin with something akin to mischief in his eyes.

Sesshomaru: "I was thinking of adding a moat."

Rin face fell into one of shock.

Rin: "A moat?"

Sesshomaru: "Complete with alligators, but couldn't figure out how to add it."

"Oh..."

Rin looked around in thought, before looking at Sesshomaru with a smile.

Rin: "It is quite difficult to get it in, huh?"

Sesshomaru: "Very. So, I settled for a two-headed dragon on the roof."

"Huh!"

Sesshomaru smirked at Rin's shocked expression.

Sesshomaru: "I'll show you."

Sesshomaru led Rin back inside and onto the balcony. They looked u towards the roof to see that there was indeed a two-headed dragon.

Rin: "Wow! What's his name?"

Sesshomaru: "He has none."

Rin looked back at the dragon with a smile.

Rin: "His name is Ah-Un!"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin, who was smiling happily at him.

Sesshomaru: "That's fine."

Rin clapped her hands together in joy.

Rin: "Yay!"

Sesshomaru slightly shook her head before ushering her back inside.

Rin: "What are we going to do today?"

Sesshomaru: "Stay at home. I'll take you somewhere tomorrow."

Rin smiled brightly and nodded in agreement.

Rin: "Okay!"

Sesshomaru and Rin spent the whole day doing various things together, like chess, cooking, and cards. Now, they were on the couch, with Rin almost fast asleep on Sesshomaru. She had her head on Sesshomaru's lap, who was tenderly running his fingers through her hair.

Sesshomaru: "You best go to bed, Rin."

Rin opened her eyes and smiled up at her brother.

Rin: "Okay."

Rin got up and went to the bedroom to get ready. Soon after Sesshomaru followed, and after getting ready himself, saw Rin lying in the middle of his bed yet again. She was smiling up at him innocently. He smirked as he went to her, and as he leaned down to whisper.

Sesshomaru: "Are you going to move, or do I have to make you?"

Rin giggled her answer, which caused Sesshomaru's smirk to widen. He lifted her up, then laid down, letting her go to fall on top of him. Rin giggled and blushed as he did so, her blush deepening as he wrapped a protective arm around her waist.

Sesshomaru: "Good night, Rin."

Rin: "Good night!"

Soon after, Sesshomaru fell asleep, while Rin did not. She stared at her elder's brother's face, noticing how close their faces were, blushing at the realization.

Rin: _Maybe, I can..._

Rin leaned up, closing her eyes, as she very slowly got her lips closer to Sesshomaru's. When she was a hair length away, she paused, but instead of retracting, she pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. After a few moments, she pulled back, opening her eyes to see Sesshomaru looking at her!

* * *

><p><strong>Divine Rose AN**: That was short and I left a mean cliffy. Haha I truly think I like cliffies in this as well as having them with Sesshomaru and Rin in bed. LOL

Well, hope that wasn't too bad. I am still tired.

Here is where I reply to the great anonymous reviewers. Thank you ALL so much.(^_^)

* * *

><p><strong>3monkey3<strong>: Thanks!(^_^) Yep! Can't blame Rin for wearing Sessh's shirt. Haha

**crazykenz**: Yes, poor Sessh. Well, Rin did!(^_^)

**Jolie**: Well, it wasn't Inu. No idea if he shall even get in this. Yes, that is so true about Inu. Haha Well, Sesshomaru did an upgrade, so anyone shan't barge in now. Haha Hoped that was a good explanation of how they could. Haha

Aww, thanks for loving Rin's character.(^_^)

**LP**: Thanks.(^_^) Yes, Sesshomaru is so in denial. Haha

**Lynn**: Well, Sesshomaru changed more than just the locks. Haha Yes that is a reason to fear for Rin's safety.

**Jenny**: Thanks!(^_^)


	7. Tempted

**Divine Rose A/N**: Sorry about the lateness of this. Some family unexpected visited and four little girls that are really hyper are very exhausting to say the least, especially to me, who is not used to being around children. LOL

Well, I'm sure I'm late, but anyways **Happy Birthday** **3monkey3**!(^_^) I really wanted to get this done since your birthday is this week. Forgive me for being so late.

So, what shall be Sesshomaru's reaction? Hm...

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Tempted<p>

* * *

><p>Rin stared into the darkened golden eyes of Sesshomaru, with a very bright red blush on her cheeks. The blush kept getting redder and redder every second that he stared at her not saying or doing anything.<p>

Rin: _He was awake... Oh no, this is so horrible... What shall he think of me now?_

Suddenly Rin felt herself being pushed into the bed, so quickly she didn't have time to comprehend what was happening. She looked up to see Sesshomaru hovering over her. Her fear spiked when she saw the intense gaze in his eyes.

Sesshomaru: "Rin."

Several moments of silence went by, with Rin's fear rising every second of it.

Sesshomaru: "Why?"

Rin's eyes widened at the question.

Rin: "I just- I-"

Rin: _How can I say because I love him?_

Sesshomaru: "Well?"

Rin's eyes began darting around looking at everything, but Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was obviously not happy with this.

Sesshomaru: "Rin. Rin!"

Still Rin did not look at him.

Sesshomaru: "Look at me, Rin."

Rin slowly turned her head to look at her older brother, and when she finally did, his lips crashed down on hers. Her eyes widened immediately in shock at the feeling. She laid completely still as he kissed her passionately. Soon the shock began to wear off, and she nervously kissed him back.

As soon as Sesshomaru felt Rin start to relax and follow his lead, he smirked into her mouth. He quickly licked her bottom lip, asking for permission in. She gasped at the feel, and he immediately seized the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. He swept his tongue, exploring everywhere in her sweet, delicious mouth. He prodded her tongue, coaxing her, and she nervously responded, returning the same passion in the very passionate kiss.

Sesshomaru broke the kiss when he knew Rin needed air. Immediately he place hot, wet kisses down her delicious neck. Nipping and sucking along her pulse, tasting her sweetness, causing Rin to moan.

Sesshomaru's hands began to roam Rin's curvy body. They slowly moved up towards her breasts, lightly grazing their underside. Rin gasped at the feelings that touched sent through her body, which caused Sesshomaru smirk into her neck. His mouth began to go lower down her chest, when she moaned loudly. Sesshomaru eyes shot open and he immediately froze.

Sesshomaru: _What am I doing?_

Sesshomaru rose up and looked down at Rin, who was staring at him in confusion. He moved and sat on the side of the bed, which caused Rin to sit up as well. She gave his back a questioning look as she waited for an explanation.

Rin: "Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru: "Forgive me, Rin."

Sesshomaru stood and left the room, leaving a very confused Rin behind.

Sesshomaru paced in his living room thinking back on the recent events. He couldn't deny he hadn't enjoyed. He did so immensely, way more than he should, and it worried him.

Sesshomaru: _There is no way I can be with Rin. She's my little sister..._

Sesshomaru laid on the couch, and stared up at the ceiling. He instantly remembered the feeling of kissing and touching Rin, and her enjoying it.

Sesshomaru: _There is no denying now that my feelings for her are those of siblings. I doubt they were recently; I was just trying to deny it. And she definitely feels something besides what a sibling would for me._

Sesshomaru smirked as he thought of Rin's reactions to his kisses and touch.

Sesshomaru: _Yes, there is no doubt about how she feels. Maybe..._

Suddenly an image of his father and Kagura crossed Sesshomaru's mind.

Sesshomaru: _There is no way..._

Rin laid in bed thinking about what just happened, trying to make sense of it all.

Rin: _To kiss me like that Sesshomaru must have feelings for me._

Rin blushed and a slow smile began to spread on her face.

Rin: _Yes, I know he does. And I shall get him to accept those feelings I know are there. I must get him to realize those feelings before he marries Kagura._

Rin smiled brightly, thinking of plans to do just that.

* * *

><p><strong>Divine Rose AN**: This is kind of short. Sorry, but this just feels like a stopping place.

Anyways, Rin is getting some plans forming. Wonder what they are. Hehe

And those of you that read Moonlight Night, I shall try to update soon.(^_^)

Here is where I reply to all of the sweet anonymous reviewers. Thank you ALL so very much.(^_^)

* * *

><p><strong>Jolie<strong>: Yeah, finally. Oh, it's not a condition really. Something unexpected happened and depressed me for a while. I don't like talking about it. Thank you so much for your concern.(^_^)

Well, whether Taisho knows or not about Kagura is not important. You'll see. He may not like the match or he may. Have to see. Hehe

Yes, I LOVE doing cliffies. Hehe This one wasn't much of one. *Pouts* Thanks. So happy I'm good at it.(^_^) Haha Thanks for loving it.(^_^)

**crazykenz**: Yes, very embarrassing for Rin. Haha

**Lynn**: Thanks for loving it.(^_^) And the comment about my cliffhanger. Loved that.(^_^)

**3monkey3**: Sorry about being so late. You wonderful compliments really wanted to make me write it really soon, but I just couldn't for exhaustion.

Happy Birthday again!(^_^) And thanks for those wonderful compliments. They mean a lot to me.(^_^) And make me blush. Hehe

Yes, thank goodness for security measures. Haha Thanks for your concern.(^_^)


	8. The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Divine Rose<strong>: Sorry for the late update, I had a block on this and was busy. Well, here it is now. (^_^)

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: The Plan<p>

* * *

><p>Rin awoke the next morning, and laid in bed a few moments thinking about the night before. Already the wheels in her mind were working on her plan of how to make Sesshomaru realize his feeling for her. She smiled as she remembered his urgent kiss and the feel of his hands on her body. She very much would like it to happen again, and soon.<p>

She got out of bed and headed to the ding room, where Sesshomaru already had breakfast out. He was already dressed for the day, while Rin on the other hand was not. She walked up to her big brother and smiled brightly at him.

Rin: "Good morning, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru: "Good morning, Rin."

Sesshomaru looked up at Rin, his eyes widening some. Rin was leaning over giving him a view of her breasts, though not fully, but his shirt did not help too much to conceal her, which he was noticing more than ever. It took him a several moments to realize he was indeed openly staring, and when he did, he immediately looked away, clearing his throat.

Rin straightened up and a confused look overcame her face.

Rin: _I only wanted him to see my smile. I know he loves that, but it seems like he was looking at something else._

Rin's eyes widened realization at what he was staring at and a blush overcame her cheeks. She instinctively put her hands over her breasts.

Rin: _Oh my. No wonder... He saw them unprohibited..._

Rin's face blushed even brighter.

Sesshomaru: "Rin, why don't you put on your clothes for today?"

Rin started at the sudden sound of her elder brother's voice. She looked over at him and smiled nervously.

Rin: "N-no, I'm fine. I'll do so after breakfast."

Rin: _Yes! I got to show him I'm grown and not a little girl for sure. I must be bolder!_

Sesshomaru eyed Rin, who looked like she was deep in thought, or rather conversing with herself. He raised an eyebrow in question, deciding not to ask though. He thought it was rather cute how her expressions changed from one thing to another as in a conversation. So expressive, especially compared to himself.

Sesshomaru: "Rin, don't you want to eat. I have it out for you."

Rin started again and looked at her brother, a nervous smile painted on her face once more.

Rin: "Oh sorry. Thank you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru: "Hn."

Rin rushed to her seat in front of her elder brother and began eating. As she did so, she was thinking where was the best place to go today, and how it would best work for her. A smiled lit her face as the prefect place entered her mind.

Rin: "Sesshomaru, can we go to the amusement park today. I would also like to be there at night. The lights are so pretty, especially the fireworks."

Sesshomaru looked up at Rin, and nodded. He watched as her face lit up.

Rin: "Really?"

Sesshomaru: "I promised to take you wherever you wanted to go, didn't I?"

Rin nodded eagerly, which caused Sesshomaru to slightly smile.

After Rin was done with her breakfast, she put her plate in the sink, and then began to rush to Sesshomaru's bedroom to get ready.

Sesshomaru: "Rin."

At the sound of Sesshomaru's voice, Rin stopped in her tracks. She turned around and gave her elder brother a questioning look.

Rin: "Yes, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru: "We shan't be sharing a room no more. You shall have mine to yourself for the duration that we are here. It would be inappropriate if we shared a bed."

Rin nodded slowly, understanding seeping into her mind.

Rin: "Yes. I understand."

Sesshomaru: "Good. Now, get ready."

"Yes, Sesshomaru!"

Rin then rushed inside the bedroom, not seeing Sesshomaru sigh in sigh in relief.

Sesshomaru: _She is to alluring for her own good. And mine..._

Rin closed the door of the bedroom and smiled.

Rin: _Well, obviously he feels something strong if he doesn't want to share a bed anymore. This might be easier than I thought_

Rin giggled to herself and smiled.

Rin: _Well, I definitely hope so. I not experienced at all. Well, except for what Sesshomaru has showed me._

A blushed stained her cheeks at that thought, and a smile graced her lips. She then looked up at the closet, and went over to it, opening the door.

Rin: _Now, what to wear. I want to look grown up, not like a child. Hm, let's see..._

Rin entered the closet and began looking through the clothes. Apparently Kagura had left some clothes in there, and Rin decided to use them to her advantage. She went through them, and pulled out a dress. How much it revealed frightened Rin, and she quickly hung it back. There was no way _she _was going to wear _that_.

Rin: _Besides Sesshomaru likes me to be modest, and that's the type of girl I am. No reason to change drastically, that might hurt more than help. I just need something elegant that flatters my body._

Rin continued her search once more, she soon found a dress that Kagura never worn, which was stuffed in a corner. Apparently it was a gift to the woman, and she didn't like it. Rin, though loved it, and was happy to find it, for it was absolutely the perfect thing to wear.

Rin smiled to herself and took the dress to the bathroom, to begin getting ready for that night. After a few minutes she heard Sesshomaru knock on the door.

Sesshomaru: "Rin, I have to be at the office. I'll be back an hour after dark."

Rin smiled to herself. This was perfect. She could do a lot more things to get ready for this evening with him gone.

Rin: "Okay! See you later!"

Sesshomaru: "Later."

With that Sesshomaru left and Rin smiled thinking of all she had to do to get ready. Hopefully she would get him to kiss her by the end of tonight.

Later Sesshomaru was in his office, overlooking some paperwork when a knock sounded on his door. He did not even look up before saying:

Sesshomaru: "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Byakuya, Kagura's brother, and self-appointed best friend of Sesshomaru.

Byakuya: "Hi, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru didn't even bother to look up, since it was him.

Sesshomaru: "Byakuya."

Byakuya: "I heard you are engaged to my sister."

Sesshomaru slowly lowered his papers and gave his "friend" a look.

Sesshomaru: "You just found out?"

Byakuya: "Yeah. Kagura just told me. Though it was kind of a side remark. She's mad at you."

"I do care that she is. But how did you not hear?"

Byakuya: "Ah, Father tells me nothing. Something along the lines because of my strange personality. I don't know. Also besides I'm your best friend. Think that may be it. Well, he only tells things to Kanna anyways."

Sesshomaru just looked at his paperwork, ignoring Byakuya yet again. He refused to think if how amazing oblivious his "friend" was.

Byakuya: "Anyways, I feel for you. She has a temper and she's ready to explode on you. "

Sesshomaru: "Why are you telling me?"

"She's coming to see you."

Then the door burst open, revealing none other than Kagura.

Byakuya: "Look! She's here!"

Kagura scowled at Byakuya and marched past him to Sesshomaru's desk.

Byakuya: "Nice to see you too, dear sister."

Byakuya smiled at his own sarcasm, which nobody, but he heard.

Sesshomaru slowly looked up at Kagura, who was as mad as hornet.

Kagura: "FOOLISH COWARD! You call yourself a man!"

Byakuya: "Whoa."

Sesshomaru's face remained expressionlessly at Kagura's outburst.

Kagura: "How dare you make a fool of me? 7 years you make me wait, and then you take that little mortal girl to bed. How dare you!"

Sesshomaru: "You hardly waited yourself as I recall."

"What do you see in her!"

"The opposite of you."

Kagura's eyes narrowed.

Kagura: "I'll make you regret this."

Sesshomaru: "I think not."

Kagura's anger flared even more.

Kagura: "Pathetic fool! You most certainly shall!"

With that Kagura stormed out of Sesshomaru's office.

Byakuya: "Goodbye. Leaving so soon?"

Sesshomaru turned back to his paperwork ignoring Byakuya as he walked over.

Byakuya: "She can get upset. After 7 years and with her temper… Surprised nothing broke."

Suddenly there was a crashing sound.

Byakuya: "Spoke to soon."

Sesshomaru: "..."

Byakuya thought a moment and then his eyes widened, and stared in shock at Sesshomaru.

Byakuya: "Wait... 7 years! You've been engaged to my sister for THAT long!"

Sesshomaru gave Byakuya a look with is eyes, which clearly said how dumb he thought the younger demon was, not that he would notice anyhow. Only Rin could see things like that in Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: "You are in your own world."

Byakuya became thoughtful, before smiling.

Byakuya: "Well, I am Byakuya of the dreams!"

Sesshomaru gave Byakuya another look, before going back to work.

The day went by pretty dull after that, and Sesshomaru found himself looking forward to tonight with Rin, but dreading it as well. But soon his longing to be with his little sister overcame the dread. For she was just his little sister afterall, right...?

Not long after dark, Sesshomaru found himself in the living room, wondering what was taking his little sister so long. He had been home for an hour now, and she was still not ready.

Sesshomaru: _When did she ever take this long?_

Right then was when the door opened to reveal his little sister. Sesshomaru eyes slightly widened for a moment and the sight of her left him speechless. He allowed his eyes to roam over her body appreciately, without even realizing it.

Rin was wearing a lavender dress that went just below her knees. It was strapless and was high enough to just be modest, any lower and it wouldn't be. The fitted bodice that turned into a flowing skirt, hugged her curves beautifully. Her hair was brushed to lay over one shoulder, and a pearl hair ornament, which Sesshomaru had given her for her birthday, held it in place. One of her wrists was encased in the matching bracelet and the necklace hung around her neck. She chose to wear flats, obviously because of walking, but she managed to find pretty white ones that matched. She hadn't put on any make-up knowing Sesshomaru's distaste for it, which he was glad. She did however made herself smell good. Very good infact. Her hair and whole body smelled of lavenders and roses, and she managed to not get rid of her own original wild flower scent that he loved so much. Overall she was very lovely and Sesshomaru couldn't break his eyes away from her, much to Rin's delight, which was shown with a bright, but shy smile.

Sesshomaru: "Are you ready?"

Rin beamed at him and nodded.

Sesshomaru: "Then let's go."

Rin bounded over to Sesshomaru and grabbed his arm, holding it tightly to her breasts, much to Sesshomaru's dislike. Though he did enjoy the feel on his arm, and he couldn't deny it, which he hated. She was just his little sister, his little baby sister. Though looking over her, he knew she was no longer a child, but he didn't want to admit it. Unfortnately for him, or rather fortunately he was finding it harder and harder to live in that denial by the second.

Sesshomaru: "Come."

Rin nodded, keeping her hold on her brother's arm as they walked out the door. She only let go when she had to get in the car. Sesshomaru closed her door for her, and then got in the driver's side. As they traveled to their destination, Rin chattered the whole way there, which Sesshomaru enjoyed.

In less than thirty minutes they were there. Sesshomaru opened the door for Rin, and she immediately latched on to his arm once more. He did nothing to stop her, which Rin was very glad. The beginnings of her plan were working beautifully.

Sesshomaru led Rin to the amusement park's entrance. She stared in awe at all the rides and lights, while Sesshomaru gave it a dull, almost dreading look. He wanted to spend time with Rin, but he wasn't crazy about the amusement park to say the least. Oh, well, he did promise Rin after all.

Rin eyes sparkled looking at everything, eager to try out all the rides, but even more eager to carry out her plan. She eyed the faris wheel. If everything went according to her plan, she would get a kiss on there. She smiled it excitement, anticipation building up in her. Yes, hopefully tonight would be a grand night indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Divine Rose AN**: I'm trying to keep Rin innocent with her plans, so all she is aiming for is kisses like she got before. Innocence is one of her characteristics, so she won't be doing anything too seductive. So, if anything is, it is either by accident or Sesshomaru just finds it to be. LOL

Oh, and if anybody wants a particular ride or anything to be included in the next chapter as something for them to do, please tell me. I need ideas for things they can do while at the amusement park. Thanks!(^_^)

* * *

><p>Thanks to all that review and support this story.(^_^)<p>

**Jolie**: Thanks!(^_^) And thank you so much for all of the compliments.(^_^) Yes, that was tough at that time, thanks for understanding. And this chapter is some longer. Hope to make the next even longer. (^_^) I'm glad you loved the kiss from Sesshomaru.(^_^) Love you too, Jolie.(^_^) Thanks.(^_^) So, what do you think of Rin's plan so for. Hehe

**3monkey3**: You're welcome.(^_^) Oh, I'm glad you thought so. Thank you.(^_^) Yes, Kagura keeps getting in the way. And she shall as long as she is Sessh's fiancée. And indeed, no one knows Sesshy like Rin does.(^_^) Oh, I feel sorry for you with those boys. Sounds way more rough than I had it. How do you do it? Haha

**Lynn**: Thank you so much.(^_^)

**crazykenz**: Well, they only think Rin is Sesshomaru's toy, so they don't really think they are a couple. She's just fun for Sessh is all they are thinking.

**Carla Mathis**: Well, I usually update quickly and hopefully be quicker with the next ones now.(^_^)


End file.
